


Journal of the Lone Wanderer

by AriaGrill



Series: Daughters of the Fallout [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: The Telling of the Lone Wanderers story from her perspective, in a found journal format.
Series: Daughters of the Fallout [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537492





	1. #### - 7/13/68

I got my pip-boy today! Dad said I should keep a journal on here. He thinks it will do good since how much an ass Butch is to me and Amara, and I need to find the medium of standing up for myself and not punching the jerk out. Oh yeah, Butch punched me because I ate the sweetroll Mrs. Palmer gave me for my birthday so he couldn’t steal it! Other good things did happen, though. Dad and Jonas got me a BB gun, and I killed a radroach and everything! Amanda also gave me her old stuffed bear, Mr. Patches. I’m no longer a kid today, and I can’t wait to be a grown up, even if it’s stupid and borning in the vault.


	2. 8/03/74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was pretty bad, it was a bit of word vomit at the time

I took the GOAT today, and I defended Amaras honor by kicking those stupid tunnle snakes asses! All three of em!  
Amanda told me I can convince Mr. Brotch to give me whatever I wanted, and he did! I got to get the job I wanted, and I got to skip the stupid test!


	3. 0001 - 8/17/77

What happened… What the fuck happened to my life. Dad left the vault, Jonas was killed, Amatas dad went crazy and his men tried to kill me, and I had to kill them, and Amanda was arrested by the people in the vault, and after we escaped it, I was knocked out and Amanda was Captured by slavers. Oh, god… I need to find her. I don’t want to do this without her. 


End file.
